Love Story
by LadyPalma
Summary: The love story of Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy following Taylor Swift's song.


**Hello everybody! This is a song-fic based on Taylor Swift's song "Love Story" that I wrote about a year ago. It's the first story about the next generation I've ever written and I hope you like it:) Please let me know what you think:)**

* * *

_**Love Story**_

_**We were both young, when I first saw you.**_  
_**I close my eyes and the flashback starts**_  
_**I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air**_

We were both just children when I first saw you, with that innocence that only children can have. We were children, children that weren't influenced yet by the different of Houses, which we didn't belong yet. I close my eyes and inevitably my mind turns back on that day, the day when for the first time I saw your wonderful ice eyes, but full of a warmth completely unusual for a Malfoy, but yet I have known from that first moment that you weren't a typical Malfoy.

**_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_**

I perfectly remember all the particulars: our astoneshment to find ourselves literally in front of a sky in a room, all the magic and the charm hold in four walls; the excitement and also the fear for the imminent sorting, hat would have changed for ever our lives. And then there were you, your eyes and your voice.

"Hi!" you said with a hint of a smile.

"Hi!" I answered shily at that unexpected greeting.

I couldn't know then that you were a Malfoy and even when some time later, on that same evening, I saw you on the opposite side of the room sitted at the Slytherin table, it was already too late because I had already fallen in love with you.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, let's leave this town for a little while  
Oh, oh**_

So I found myself to leave more and more often my friends, just to spent some time with you... You that had soon become my escape, my shelter, my best friend and, as I would have discovered only some time after, my only true love. We kept our friendship secret, we met at night as thieves, aware that after all the eternal battle between Malfoy and Weasley were of our parents' battle, not ours. Yes, our parents... If they had known, how would have react? Would have thy tried to separate us?

_**And I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes**_

On an evening then, during our fourth year, tired of the umpteenth argue with my cousins because I always tried to defend the Slytherins, I found again a shelter in you, in you warm arms, a revealing embrace of what my heart had always known: I was in love with you. Two days after you were unexpectedly the one to confess your feelings and I of course returned them.

_**Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel  
this love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes**_

Happy for this newborn feeling, we started to see each other more and more until my cousin James discovered our relationship. It was terrible to face my family and our friends, their prejudices and their stupid rivalry between Houses... But our love was stronger than any kind of obstacle and still it is now, after three years, that we can live it openly, under the surprised, pleased, disgusted and maybe also envious looks of our mates watching a Gryffindor and a Slytherin walking hand in hand in Hogwarts corridors.

"My love, what are you thinking?" you ask me putting your hands on my shoulders.

"I was thinking about all it began" I answer turning my head to see your eyes, the one of the same boy of the first meeting.

"Instead, you should think about what is waiting for us… Scorpius and Rose for ever, what do you think?" you ask again with a smile, before kissing sweetly my lips.

_**It's a love story...Baby just say YES!**_


End file.
